The Reunion
by shortiesx2
Summary: Mr. Feeney asks the gang to meet him for a reunion/announcement.....im really bad at summaries, sry! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story is being written by 2 friends who live really far apart and who are editing by email...this is your warning that we may not update as quickly as we would like :)  
  
Disclamer: We own nothing boy meets world, abc does  
  
10 years after pennbrooke graduation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New jersey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
"sweetie, can you get that?" Topanga matthews asked her oldest daughter, Hayley.  
  
"sure...Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is George Feeney speaking,may i talk to your mother?"  
  
"MOM! its that weird teacher dad is always complaining about!"  
  
" oh, dear...."Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Topanga, i havent talked to you for a long time...its good to hear your voice...."  
  
"Yes, Its nice to talk to you...can i ask whats on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to get the whole gang back together.... for sort of reunion/announcement"  
  
"What type of announcement?"  
  
Well, id rather not tell you yet....but oviously you and cory were at the top of my list, your the first ppl ive called...what are you guys doing the weekend of the 16th?  
  
Im not sure, but i would definetly be interested...can i call you back after i talk to cory about it?  
  
yes, that is fine...and one more thing, topanga...  
  
yes?  
  
your children are definetly invited also.....i think it would be neat for all of your kids to meet each other.  
  
oh, thats a wonderful idea......ill be sure to talk to cory...is your phone number still the same? i know that cory knows it well, from his many prank phone calls.....  
  
Yes, im sure he does,,,and yes it is  
  
well it was sure nice talking to you mr feeney, ill be sure to mention it to corey tonight..Goodbye  
  
Bye now, dearie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"joey, dear, take that spoon out of you nose.....and sara...sit down and eat your dinnner before it gets cold"  
  
i dont LIKE lasagna...i want PIZZA!!!!  
  
well, mommy didnt get pizza today.........she made this nice lasagna for us all.......corey said  
  
joey! your father TOLD you to take that SPOON out of your nose!!  
  
this is your last warning! topanga said.  
  
so, what did that wacky teacher want mom?  
  
wacky teacher??? did feeney call again? geez, i guess that old man just likes me to much to get rid of me....  
  
So do you want to go? its the weekend of the 16th....i think it would be fun, and he said that the children were invited too, so they could meet the kids of the rest of our "gang"....i think we should go  
  
yes, i think it would be fun, but where is he holding this reunion?  
  
well, hes not really sure i dont think.....he says he wants to make an announcement also, while he has all of us together.  
  
well the only reason i wouldnt want to go is that 5 plane tickets arent exactly cheep, and knowing him, hes gonna want to go to like burmuda or somewhere like that....why dont i call him tomarrow and see where he wants to hold the reunion? 


	2. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 2: The Ties That Bind  
  
  
  
In the course of time, everyone's favorite on-again off-again couple went off for good. After Angela moved to Europe, the couple attempted to keep in touch, but eventually dwindled till they were one of those Cards-on-your birthday friends, and never really saw each other again.  
  
Angela was a very popular person, known for her super-friendly personality, sense of humor, and of course, her looks. She soon became a model for Armani, only 2 weeks after moving to Paris from Philly. However, something was keeping her from her job; Angela realized that she was pregnant.  
  
That's where we're starting!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. You no sue. Capish?  
  
  
  
Angela sat in her Four Seasons Hotel room, head against her pillow, sobbing.  
  
"Oh.my god! It can't be!" She cried, and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Angela, Darling! Chop Chop! You've got to be on the runway in five!" A voice called from outside the door.  
  
Angela looked at her watch and scowled. "Julie, I can't go on, Honey.get Renee to do it for me!" She sighed, trying to control her tears.  
  
"Oh, gosh, I suppose.but just this once, you hear? And that's only because I like you!"  
  
Angela smiled a little and replied, "Thanks, Julie. I'll be out in a while."  
  
Once Angela was sure Julie was gone, she got up from her bed and wobbled unsteadily to her bathroom. Inside, on the sink, there was a little strip of paper, with a blue line right down the middle.  
  
  
  
((Fade to the same apartment that Jack & Eric & Rachel used to share.   
  
Yea it was short, but we hope you like... please review!!!!! 


End file.
